Snap Shot
by Failure Turtle
Summary: A picture is worth a thousand words until it is destroyed just like a life. PunkxOCxMorrison


A picture is worth a thousand words, and not all of them are always good. Sometimes, a thousand words aren't even enough. The moment that is forever frozen in time by that picture is now remembered, no matter how much you'd like to shove it into the back of your mind, along with your grocery lists and childhood memories.

Even if you did forget that moment, the picture would bring it all back to your mind. Say you had a bad time at your prom. You're digging through your stuff and you find a picture from that night. Now all you can think about was how much of a bad time you had, and how your whole high school experience was ruined because of that one night.

Maybe you had a friend who passed away when you were a teenager. You hadn't forgotten all about them, but you had accepted their death. And then you find that picture you just had to buy at the amusement park from when you went on that big, scary roller coaster for the first time. You both had the craziest looks on your faces so you had to buy it. One day, you're sifting through some old boxes and you find that picture. Where are you now? You're sitting in your room on your bed, crying your eyes out over how much you missed them, even though you haven't seriously thought about them for years.

You could always destroy the picture. Why would you want to keep something that made you feel horrible every time you looked at it? But what would destroying a picture really do? The memory still exists. And even if you hated that memory, even if it makes you feel bad every time you looked at it, you were happy in that picture. Sure, the smile could be fake, but nonetheless, you were happy. Pictures don't lie.

Or do they?

* * *

"I think this one is a good one for the headline," Abbie Krazer said, clicking through the pictures on her computer. She worked for the WWE website as the photo editor. Basically, all the photographers brought her their pictures, and she chose which ones would be posted. "But seriously, can we stop using the same headline whenever Triple H loses? 'Game Over' is getting a little redundant." She clicked the "next" button to show a less glamorous picture of Edge gaining the pin at Survivor Series. "Yeah…that one seemed to be the only good one."

"So, this is your final decision?" Joey Styles asked. As head of the WWE website, he needed to have everything ready as soon as possible.

"Yes. This one works," Abbie nodded, saving the picture file to her jump drive and handing it to her boss.

"Thanks. And I'd like to have your final match pictures decided on within the next hour for the entire pay per view. I want everything done tonight and as soon as possible," Joey informed her.

"You _cannot_ just barge into here like this!" one of the other graphics workers screamed when someone hurriedly entered the room on the tech truck that was parked outside of the arena.

"Why not? Can't you see that I'm upset here?"

Abbie spun around in her chair to see that the enraged voice belonged to John Morrison.

Good looking? Yes.

Good wrestler? Yes.

Loose cannon? Yes.

"Whoa, John, settle down," Joey demanded, rushing up to the upset Superstar. "What is your problem? Can I help you with something? Wouldn't your problems be better suited for…Oh, I don't know…A psychologist?"

"Joey, settle your 'OH MY GOD' ass down for a moment and listen to me. I was just wondering why I don't get any photo shoots anymore," John said, brushing the hair away from his face. "All the Divas get them, and I for sure have better bodies than all of them do! Are we neglecting our female demographic, here?"

"John, we don't _have_ a female demographic!" Joey exclaimed. "We aren't _targeting_ them, therefore, they are not our demographic. We cater to men between the ages of eighteen and thirty-nine!"

"Then how come Vince is trying to make this more of a family show, huh? Are you saying that women aren't parts of families?"

"Are you trying to whore yourself out, John?"

"…Maybe."

Abbie rolled her eyes at John's ridiculous outburst. She turned around and continued with her work.

"I want to speak with the head of the photographical department!" John demanded.

Abbie's heart dropped, along with her jaw. She slowly turned around and stood up, walking towards John and Joey. "That would be me," she said.

"_You're_ a woman. Can't you do something about this?"

"Gee, thanks for noticing," Abbie said, rolling her eyes. "And, no, I _can't_ do anything about that."

"I guess that _you_ aren't a fan of peanut butter and Johnny…" Morrison muttered under his breath.

* * *

It is easy to be something that you're not. But then that's all you are. You're not. You're just…not. And not is basically nothing. You're nothing at all, and that's the worst thing to be.

Unless you take a picture. Because then you're that forever.


End file.
